Seeing is Believing
by Bow Echo
Summary: A 'little Tracy' one-shot. Jeff is determined that seven is too young for Gordon to lose the magic of Christmas. He returns to a family tradition to convince his son that Father Christmas is real.


**AN – Just a short Christmas one-shot and a first time 'Little Tracy' story. It's that time of year again when chaos reigns and my head is full of organising Christmas for my two believers. The thought of this Christmas perhaps being the last with a magical edge for my eldest prompted this fic, which is dedicated to all the 'real' Santa's out there. Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and I wish you all the very best for 2018.**

 **Seeing is Believing**

On his left he had a four year old, who with wide eyes and even wider smile radiated magical awe while looking up at the several story buildings enveloping him. His small gloved hand clasped tightly around his own, anchoring him in the strange surroundings, allowing security and excitement about the promise given to build. The warm breath of his sons open mouth clouded the air, occasionally he would jump at the sound of the foreign hustle and bustle of town's streets four days before Christmas. Or move closer to his side, his hand tightening further, pinching his own knuckles together in a superhuman vice-like grip as a melee of people swept down the sidewalk towards him on last minute missions for the perfect gift.

In direct opposition on his right, he had an seven year old, who quiet obviously, by his almost teen like demeanour, did not want to share a joint experience with the last official ' _believer'_ in the family. Forced under duress to enjoy the experience he now adopted a surly, hard done to expression which left no doubt in his father's eyes at the slight inflicted. Gordon had been vocal in his preference to take his treat in the form of a visit to the ice rink with his older brother's and they had been equally vocal 'as instructed' about not babysitting him. To Gordon's credit he argued his case and lost without blurting out his new ' _non-believer_ ' status in front of Alan and for that Jeff had been grateful. He'd make it up with a more grownup treat over the holidays, but he was determined to give Alan this and if he was honest he was desperate to be able to remember giving Gordon this memory even if it had come too late.

To his shame he had not visited the grotto at Macy's without Lucille. Scott and John had definitely grown out of the experience on their last visit five years ago, their age had made it easier to come to terms with the fact he could not face revisiting the tradition alone. Virgil had loved the annual pilgrimage; he still remembered fondly the excursions that brought him in touching distance of the ' _real_ ' Santa. However, last Christmas he had officially adopted an 'edging of bets' attitude and this Christmas an unsupervised visit to the rink beat the offer of a return to the grotto and he had had to admit he had lost another son to the real world. Gordon, he had been forced to acknowledge by his mother had been too young to remember the visit. All he had was threads of memory linked to a photograph which showed him crying on Santa's lap while his mother pulled him into a reassuring hug. As the vision struck home like a shard of glass piercing his heart instinct made him scrabble for the elder's hand, a clamber to reclaim a younger version of him so his could make his peace with his decision not to go back. The gesture was rebuffed as expected, after all the need was his own, and the rejection more in childlike defiance of the enforced visit rather than the perceived loss of a pinnacle of childhood magic. He clasped his hand tighter around the one that had been offered freely, giving him confidence in his instinct to try to ensure there were not two casualties linked to his failings. Alan was going to get his first opportunity to see the 'big man' himself rather than the hastily clad 'helpers' that made the visit to Kindergarten. He hoped a seven year old Gordon, whether vocally or privately would recapture the magic.

Jeff brought them to a halt on the sidewalk, waited for the green walk sign and crossed over, rounding the corner of the old bank, which to his amusement had been made over into an expensive wine bar and now held more bank workers than in its hay day as the town's center of commerce . Alan halted as the full view of the promised venue hit him in its full glory and the light bedecked store made him gasp with delight.

"Dad" Alan pulled his hand down and the wriggled free of his own, a priceless moment that paid him back tenfold for every angst ridden pro and con of taking this trip again without the presence of the instigator of the tradition. "Daaaaad…Look Dad! …..A shooting star." Alan pointed excitedly at the roof of the building which supported a ten foot light display.

"You think that's the one to wish on Al?" He questioned, lowering himself to his sons height despite the protestation from his fortyish year old knees. Keenly aware that the response may be one of Al's classic musings that since his recent start of early years education had brought new joy into his life.

"Dad you're funny. You can't wish on declinortions, it has to be a space one."

"Decorations." Corrected the elder child grumpily.

"That's what I said!" Came the exasperated reply from the son to his left.

Alan was now edging dangerously close to the curb-side, almost smelling the promise of their destination. He felt an arm come around him and give a snide push to the back of the younger, dangerous in its proximity of the road. Within five minutes of the car park the excursion already required warning shot across the bow. Jeff sighed, ' _here we go again_ ,' first family day out since late summer and already the fists are flying.

"Enough! If you think that is the sort of behaviour that ensures a place on the nice list then you are very much mistaken young man!"

Gordon scoffed "Nice list?"

The sarcastic edge made with an all-knowing confidence broke his heart, but he managed his well practiced glare, a super power that used sparingly that could silence a son in seconds. It had on occasion brought tears of remorse without words being required.

"Yes father, sorry." Gordon muttered under his breath.

Jeff took a moment to appraise the boys on either side of him, one still had a few years in front of him believing that real life was a boring necessity and a magical kingdom of limitless possibilities lay somewhere beyond. The other had; far too early, been required to catch up emotionally with his older brothers. It would be on reflection be easier to enthuse the younger but today's mission, one advised and whole-heartedly recommended by his mother and eldest son was a reclamation of the missing years of Gordon's childhood.

Jeff stepped back from the curb edge dragging Alan against his will, who was now bouncing up and down in his impatience. He made sure he turned to his right and addressed the elder.

"Big responsibility. Taking your younger brother for a visit to Santa is something the others will not forget in a hurry. Virgil could not wait to show you the difference between the real Santa and the one at pre-school."

He received a scowl for his trouble but the words from the second youngest's mouth proved that at least half of the battle had been won "And I have to show Ali?"

"A big brothers prerogative" he smiled as he watched the request sink in" Virgil could not wait to come here with you and Scott passed on his excitement to both John and Virgil."

Gordon's eyes drifted from the expected eye contact with the serious face of his father to the boundless energy of his brother on the opposite side, who seemed to have found an invisible pogo stick and was dragging at his father's sleeve down towards the sidewalk.

"I want to see Santa!"

"Ali we're both gonna see Santa. Cool eh, you can go first, you have to have your list ready and promise to be good."

A lump formed in Jeff's throat at the similar words Virgil had used when speaking as an authority on the subject to Gordon but he could have never claimed it as memory at two years old.

Gordon continued "That's right Allie, this is where you can speak to Santa Claus if you didn't write at letter."

As they crossed the road he smiled as his son on his right claimed his hand.

"My list went in the fire to make magic smoke, I'm getting a moon base." Alan confirmed with confidence skipping his happiness as he walked through the large glass doors into the magical kingdom the store had created. "You getting Gordy?"

Jeff steered them towards the escalator allowing his sons in front smiling as he heard Gordon's response.

"Santa will know Al, I didn't need to write a list this year."

The younger looked horrified "Then how will he know? You have to tell him today or you might get a dolly or worse a book."

Gordon chuckled and looked behind him at his father with a conspiratorial look "Never let me down before Ali, even last year when I flooded the bathroom."

Jeff ruffled his son's hair "That was probably a close call son; maybe you'd better have a list and an apology ready for all this years misdemeanours."

Gordon rolled his eyes in silent response as they stepped off the escalator into the North Pole. Jeff made his way over to the head elf, who, with well practiced efficiency had a clipboard in hand and was walking down the queue of adults and children allocated the 4pm – 5pm slot. While completing the necessary paperwork Jeff allowed them to take the edge of the impatient wait by allowing them the freedom to play with the display toys. Gordon instantly joined two children from his year at school who were playing at the gaming station. Jeff looked at the ticket, no 5, then he tried to gage the number of children in front of them and the length of time for each visit and whether they would make it back to the rink before his other sons time was up. The family at the front of the line caught his eye, a heavily pregnant mother with hip jutting out to support the toddler in her arms. Three elder children in front of her gabbling excitedly to their father, a perfect representation of his own last memory of the magic Macy's created to fuel the demands of the children. Jeff turned away from the painful memory, concentrating on the two he had brought today who were happily distracted by the sample entertainments on offer. Jeff shuffled up as the queue moved forward, already noting the change in his son who was now listening intently to his school mates endless lists and adding a few requests of his own. At least finally he had some idea of his son's requirements, with four days to go and no confirmed requests from him, he had, so far accumulated few gifts for him and the big request was still a mystery provided as a test for the big man.

Jeff edged slowly closer to the entrance guarded by red and green clad sentries, watching the glowing faces of the younger member's family he had noticed at the front of the queue as they left. The adults a looked more than a little shell shocked, no doubt at the receiving end of the infamous last minute change of heart by one if not more of the children.

Jeff called his son's over as he reached the head of the line, Alan bounded straight over while Gordon walked over casually for the benefit of his peers. As they entered into a dark tunnel decorated with thousands of twinkling lights Alan's hand grabbed his own, a red five light appeared above the small door at the end which opened automatically leading them into a white world with a throne in the centre.

"Santa!" Alan cried and made a beeline for the benevolent bearded one, grabbing his leg just above the end of his patent black boots.

Santa chuckled "Ho Ho Ho …and how lovely to see you Alan, well done for keeping your room tidy."

Jeff looked at Gordon who was rooted to the spot with his mouth opening and closing like a freshly caught fish.

"And Gordon too, glad you have had a rethink," boomed Father Christmas. "I hope the bathroom dried out. Come on over and join your brother, I haven't had your list yet young man and the elves are already complaining about the overtime required to complete all the late requests and rethinks."

Jeff gave his second youngest a small push towards the throne but his legs seemed set in concrete.

"Go on Gordon."

"Dad he knows my name."

"He knows everyone son."

"But … but he knows … the bathroom… I didn't do a list, Dad is it?"

"Go meet him and make your own mind up, not every store gets the real Father Christmas but your mother always said our town got the real deal."

Gordon walked slowly towards the throne, as Alan was lifted off his feet and placed onto a small chair.

"I want Moon Base Alpha and the shuttle craft." Alan did not take his eyes from the man in red "Been good. Ask my daddy." Alan declared much to Jeff's amusement at the confident, if technically incorrect declaration.

A gloved hand reached out for Gordon's to shake it man to man then proffered the small chair to his other side "And you Gordon, glad to have you back, what would like for Christmas?"

Gordon leaned into him and whispered in his ear, Jeff would have been a little disconcerted by the test still in progress if he didn't have the surety that within ten minutes of leaving Macy's would text through the precious information. The visit ended with both children clutching a golden box tied with a red bow, Alan was already trying to unwrap his as they walked back through the tunnel.

"Open it in the car on the way to pick up your brothers, that way you can't lose it." Jeff advised.

"I want it now!" demanded the overexcited blond.

"Father Christmas is watching, you just promised you were a good boy."

Alan considered the information "Let's run to the car."

They retraced their steps back to the multi story car park at the pace set by the youngest. Alan had barely been buckled in before he tore strips off the wrap in his hand.

"Dad I got an astonort!"

"He certainly knows you son. How about you Gordon?"

Gordon looked at the box in his hand "Can I save it and put it under the tree?"

"If that's what you want Gordon."

Jeff felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Before opening the driver's door he couldn't resist a look.

 _Moon Base Alpha set has been requested by Alan and an Aquarium has been requested by Gordon. Unfortunately Macy's are unable to help with the Aquarium but a Moon Base Alpha has been reserved and is available for collection from store tomorrow._

Jeff started the engine, three shopping days left and his son had just thrown a curve ball, there was no little chance, without heading into the city, to make the arrangement. This trip would be in vein if Gordon's wish didn't come true.

…..

Jeff was woken after two hours sleep by a pile-on of arms and legs as his boys jumped on his bed demanding to know if it was time to head for the tree. All barely noticing the dark circles round his eyes, testament to the amount of work it had taken to get the aquarium up and running and a safe environment for the fish supplied.

"I'll go first and check." He stated with one eye on the fact that as soon as the pile was demolished the sooner he could grab a cup of much needed caffeine.

As tradition dictated they followed Jeff down the stairs in age order, hovering outside the closed door while their father took a peek then confirmed the presence of the bounty under the tree. Presents were tossed between the five as tags were checked, they stopped occasionally on hearing a gleeful shout from a sibling to admire their gift before continuing on their own rampage. He could see Gordon appraising the size of the boxes and fighting back the threatened tears as certainty that his request had not been met sank in. He pulled out the golden box he had returned from the store with and opened it to find a small castle.

"Must be for this son."

Gordon's eyes followed his father to a loosely wrapped box bubbling away on the sideboard. Gordon pulled the wrap down to reveal the desired gift.

"Can I put this in."

Jeff picked his son up leaning him over the aquarium a while he placed the castle in the centre of the gravel as fish darted out of his way. Once completed to the boys satisfaction, a wet arm surrounded his neck and Gordon whispered in his ear.

"Mom was right; our town does get the real Father Christmas."


End file.
